Raleigh Fire Department (North Carolina)
History The Raleigh Fire Department was established in December 1912. Former Fire Stations Ladder Companies were previously designated as Truck Companies and numbered in accordance with their station numbers. In August 2006, the designation was changed from Truck to Ladder. In July 2009, they were renumbered to sum up the total number of Ladder Companies. Ladder 9 is the newest Ladder Company, organized in 2013. *Ladder 1 >>> Ladder 4 *Ladder 4 >>> Ladder 1 *Ladder 11 >>> Ladder 2 *Ladder 17 >>> Ladder 3 *Ladder 20 >>> Ladder 7 *Ladder 22 >>> Ladder 5 *Ladder 24 >>> Ladder 6 *Ladder 26 >>> Ladder 8 Department Profile The Raleigh Fire Department currently operates out of 28 fire stations and is comprised of the following units: *29x Engine Companies **27x Engines **2x Squads (7, 14) *9x Ladder Companies **2x 105' Rear-Mount Quints (3, 6) **3x 100' Rear-Mount Platforms (1, 5, 7) **3x 100' Tractor-Drawn Quints (2, 8, 9) **1x 107' Tractor-Drawn Aerial (4) *1x Rescue Company Rank Structure *Fire Chief *Assistant Chief *Assistant Chief Aide *Division Chief *Division Chief Aide *Battalion Chief *Captain - Company officer for one apparatus *Lieutenant - Engineer / Driver for one apparatus *Firefighter Apparatus Roster * All measurements are in US gallons. * Shop number in brackets. 'Headquarters' *'Car 1' (Fire Chief) *'Car 2' (Operations) *'Car 3' (Services) *'Car 4' (Fire Marshall) *'Car 5' (Training) 'Fire Station 1' - 220 South Dawson Street Built 1953 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418858362/ Engine 1] (001058) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#21739-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418858332/ Engine 13] (001060) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#22802-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/42865680670/ Ladder 4] - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (-/-/107' Ascendant tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#31889) *'Car 401' *'Car 402' 'Fire Station 2' - 263 Pecan Street Built 1969 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418858502/ Engine 2] (001048) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#16480-01) *'HazMat 1' 'Fire Station 3' - 13 South East Street Built 1951 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418858487/ Engine 3] (001053) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#17531-02) *'Mini-Pumper 1' - 1986 Chevrolet C-30 / Local (350/200) 'Fire Station 4' - 121 Northway Court Built 1993 *'Engine 4' (001049) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#16480-02) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/leewilson/14216636103/ Ladder 1] - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#27078) 'Fire Station 5' - 300 Oberlin Road Built 1961 *'Engine 5' (001037) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/43187465642/ Engine 6] - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#31888-01) 'Fire Station 6' - 2601 Fairview Road Built 1949, station demolished, currently being rebuilt :Apparatus relocated temporarily 'Fire Station 7' - 2100 Glascock Street Built 1959 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418858252/ Squad 7] - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#27077-01) (Ex-Squad 15) 'Fire Station 8' - 5001 Western Boulevard Built 1963 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418705616/ Engine 8] (001052) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#17531-01) *'HazMat 3' *'Battalion 3' - 2000 Chevrolet Tahoe 'Fire Station 9' - 4465 Six Forks Road Built 1963 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418857512/ Engine 9] (001057) - 2008 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#20136) *'Battalion 5' 'Fire Station 10' - 2711 Sanderford Road Built 1970 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418704681/ Engine 10] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30631-02) 'Fire Station 11' - 2925 Glenridge Drive Built 1971, renovated & re-opened 2019 *'Engine 11' (001061) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#22802-02) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48409940586/ Ladder 2] - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/200/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28622) (Ex-Ladder 9) 'Fire Station 12' - 4306 Poole Road Built 2016-2018 *[https://legeros.smugmug.com/Fire-Photos/2019/2019-03-24-rfd-primland-ln/i-NZXqhw9 Engine 12] - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#28621) (Ex-Engine 29) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48409940091/ Ladder 8] - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/200/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#30630) (Ex-Ladder 4) *'Battalion 2' *'Car 20' (Division Chief) 'Fire Station 14' - 4220 Lake Boone Trail Built 1973 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418858237/ Squad 14] - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#27077-02) 'Fire Station 15' - 1815 Spring Forest Road Built 1973 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/leewilson/48065389623/ Engine 15] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#33055-01) 'Fire Station 16' - 5225 Lead Mine Road Built 1978 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418858412/ Engine 16] - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#19245) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/43194237164/ Rescue 1] - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT 4600 6x4 25' walk-in (SN#31887) 'Fire Station 17' - 4601 Pleasant Valley Road Built 1984 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418858162/ Engine 17] - 2017 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#30631-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48410085192/ Ladder 3] (011039) - 2007 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/300/105' HSL rear-mount) (SN#19246) (Ex-Ladder 17, ex-Ladder 16) 'Fire Station 18' - 8200 Morgans Way Built 1987 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/leewilson/48065557482/ Engine 18] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#33055-02) *'Battalion 4' 'Fire Station 19' - 4209 Spring Forest Road Built 1988 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/leewilson/16943267875/ Engine 19] - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#27076) *'Battalion 1' 'Fire Station 20' - 1721 Trailwoods Drive Built 1989 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418857482/ Engine 20] (001059) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/500/20F) (SN#21739-02) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48410085187/ Ladder 7] (011044) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#21645-01) 'Fire Station 21' - 2651 Southall Road Built 1998 *'Engine 21' (001042) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9) 'Fire Station 22' - Falls of Neuse Road (Temporary Location) *'Engine 22' (001055) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#17531-04) (Ex-Engine 15) 'Fire Station 23' - 8312 Pinecrest Road Built 2000 *'Engine 23' (001036) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 3) *'Ladder 9' (011047) - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#23121) (Ex-Ladder 8 ex-Ladder 4) 'Fire Station 24' - 10440 Fossil Creek Court Built 2001 *'Engine 24' (001044) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR (1500/500) (Ex-Squad 14, ex-Engine 14) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48410084682/ Ladder 6] (011033) - 2005 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/300/105' HSL rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 22, ex-Truck 22) 'Fire Station 25' - 2740 Wakefield Crossing Drive Built 2001 *'Engine 25' (001046) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR (1500/500) (Ex-Squad 15, ex-Engine 15, ex-Engine 22, ex-Engine 1) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48409940661/ Ladder 5] (011045) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/300/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#21645-02) (Ex-Ladder 22) *'HazMat 4' 'Fire Station 26' - 3929 Barwell Road Built 2003 *'Engine 26' (001043) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 12) 'Fire Station 27' - 5916 Buffaloe Road Built 2003 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/leewilson/48194454621/ Engine 27] - 2019 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#33055-03) *'HazMat 5' (011038) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer walk-around heavy rescue (SN#19244-02) (Ex-Squad 14 Support, ex-Rescue 1, ex-Rescue 19) 'Fire Station 28' - 3500 Forestville Road Built 2007 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/piercemfg/28367632307/ Engine 28] - 2018 Pierce Enforcer 7010 (1500/500) (SN#31888-02) 'Fire Station 29' - 12117 Leesville Road Built 2013 *'Engine 29' (001054) - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/20F) (SN#17531-03) (Ex-Engine 12) *'HazMat 2' 'Keeter Training Center' *'Training 1' (001045) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 6) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/raleighfiremuseum/48418857577/ Training 2] (001047) - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle 134RR pumper (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 28, ex-Engine 13) *'Training 3' (001023) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Quality quint (1500/300/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 125, ex-Ladder 111, ex-Ladder 1, ex-Ladder 4, ex-Ladder 23, ex-Truck 23, ex-Truck 24, ex-Engine 23) *'Training' (011001) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI quint (1500/300/93' midship platform) (Ex-Ladder 129, ex-Ladder 110, ex-Ladder 4, ex-Ladder 7, ex-Ladder 20, ex-Truck 20, ex-Truck 1) 'Assignment Unknown' *'Car 47' - 2000 Freightliner FL 60 / American LaFrance / Medic Master rescue (Ex-R14, ex-R6) *(011020) - 2002 International 4900 / SVI medium rescue (SN#402) (Ex-HazMat 5, ex-SR1, ex-Rescue 2, ex-Rescue 7) *(001038) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 15, ex-Engine 7) *(001011) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 18, ex-Engine 11) *(001008) - 1999 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality pumper (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 27, ex-Engine 8) *(001001) - 1998 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (SN#EB575-01) (Ex-Engine 10, ex-Engine 1) *(001013) - 1998 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (SN#EB575-02) (Ex-Engine 17, ex-Engine 13) *(001005) - 1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (SN#EA433-03) (Ex-Engine 24, ex-Engine 5) *(001007) - 1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (SN#EA433-05) (Ex-Engine 25, ex-Engine 7) *(001009) - 1997 Pierce Saber pumper (1250/500) (SN#EA433-06) (Ex-Engine 4, ex-Engine 9) *(001015) - 1995 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500) (SN#E9579-01) (Ex-Engine 28, ex-Engine 15) *(001017) - 1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/500) (SN#E-5844-2) (Ex-Engine 123, ex-Engine 23, ex-Engine 17, ex-Engine 8, ex-Engine 3) 'Reserve / Spare Apparatus' *'Tech Support Unit 1' (011037) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer walk-around (SN#19244-01) (Ex-Rescue 1, ex-Rescue 3, ex-Rescue 14) *'Ladder 112' (011003) - 1990 Spartan Monarch / Simon LTI (1500/-/110' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 112, ex-Truck 11) *'Rescue 113' - 2000 Freightliner FL 60 / American LaFrance Medic Master rescue (Ex-Rescue 19) *'Engine 121' (001012) - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EA433-04) (Ex-Engine 22, ex-Engine 12) *'Ladder 125' (011032) - 2005 Pierce Dash (1500/300/75' HSL rear-mount) (SN#16481) (Ex-Ladder 2, ex-Ladder 11, ex-Truck 11) *'Engine 126' (001003) - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EA433-02) (Ex-Engine 16, ex-Engine 3) *'Engine 127' (001002) - 1997 Pierce Saber (1250/500) (SN#EA433-01) (Ex-Engine 20, ex-Engine 2) *'Engine 128' (001020) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Quality (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 19, ex-Engine 2, ex-Engine 20) *'Ladder 129' (011035) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 (1500/300/105' HSL rear-mount) (SN#17532) (Ex-Ladder 8, ex-Ladder 26, ex-Truck 26) *'Ladder 210' (011005) - 1988 Pierce Arrow (-/-/85' snorkel) (Ex-Ladder 6, ex-Ladder 24, ex-Ladder 210, ex-Ladder 110, ex-Truck 110, ex-Truck 26, ex-Truck 22, ex-Truck 15, ex-Truck 1) *'Engine 221' (001021) - 1995 Pierce Dash (1250/500) (SN#E9579-02) (Ex-Engine 21, ex-Engine 11) Retired Apparatus *(011030) - 2004 Pierce Arrow XT 6710 quint (1500/300/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#15443) (Ex-Ladder 4, ex-Ladder 1, ex-Truck 1) (Written off in rollover accident, 07/10/2009) *(011004) - 1995 Simon-Duplex / LTI platform (1500/?/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 111, ex-Ladder 16, ex-Truck 16) *1995 Pierce Dash pumper (1500/500) (Sold to Wake Forest Fire Department) *(001019) - 1990 Pierce Lance pumper (1500/500) (SN#E-5844-1) (Ex-Training 1, ex-Engine 128, ex-Engine 26, ex-Engine 19, ex-Engine 5) *1989 Pierce Arrow pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 9, preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) *(011002) - 1986 Seagrave (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Truck 110, ex-Truck 8, ex-Truck 15, ex-Truck 11) *1982 Mack CF pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 3, ex-Engine 9, ex-Engine 14, ex-Engine 21, preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) *1961 American LaFrance 900 Series pumper (1000/300) (Ex-Engine 1, ex-Engine 8) (Sold to Granville County, now preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) *1980 Mack / 1958 American LaFrance (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) *1951 American LaFrance 700 Series pumper *1951 American LaFrance 700 Series pumper *1950 Mack 85LS (750/300) (Ex-Engine 6, ex-spare, preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) *1939/1916 American LaFrance (-/-/75' tractor-drawn aerial) *1936 American LaFrance 400 series (Ex-Engine 1, under restoration at Raleigh Fire Museum) *1926 American LaFrance Type 75 (750/40) (Ex-Engine 4, ex-Engine 6, ex-spare, preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) *1905 American LaFrance Metropolitan steamer (900 gpm) (preserved at Raleigh Fire Museum) *1870 Gould steamer Future Plans *The City of Raleigh is planning to redesign and rebuild Station 6 on the same site due to age. Once completed, a tiller truck will be quaratered there. *Davis Kane Architects have been selected to design a new downtown facility that will replace the existing Central Fire Station and department Headquarters (310 West Martin Street). The new site will be located near the Convention Center. *The City of Raleigh is planning to: **Relocate Station 3 to the 900 block of Rock Quarry **Renovate Station 10 **Build a new Station 13 at 1514 Ronald Drive **Relocate Station 14 to 3500 Harden Road **Renovate Station 15 **Relocate Station 22 to 10050 Durant Road, Ladder 5 will relocate to Station 25 **Relocate Station 23 to the Pinecrest / Westgate area Station Map External Links *Raleigh Fire Department *Raleigh Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 548) Category:Wake County Category:Durham County Category:North Carolina departments operating Pierce apparatus